


From The Tiniest Ripple

by BridgetMcKennitt



Category: Pumpkin Scissors
Genre: Canon - Anime, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-11-22
Updated: 2011-11-22
Packaged: 2017-10-26 10:19:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,448
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/281914
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BridgetMcKennitt/pseuds/BridgetMcKennitt
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>She deserved everything she wanted, and what she wanted was to help the people. If Alice could put her heart and soul into Section III, so could he.</p>
            </blockquote>





	From The Tiniest Ripple

**Author's Note:**

  * For [ryfkah](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ryfkah/gifts).



> This is a year late, but I wanted to write you anyway and hey, better late than never. ;) Happy Yuletide!

"I can't believe Stecchin's idea actually got green lighted by the captain," Oreldo said as he handed a bag filled with seeds to Martis. "Now we're stuck in outside the city doing hard labor."

"It's not so bad. It makes sense," said Martis as he handed the bag off to Randel. "We open soup kitchens for people all the time. Now we can help feed them in a different way. Besides, the LT seems to enjoy our new project."

Alice looked up at them as she adjusted the armful of farming tools she was holding. "I do. There is an old saying about giving a man a fish and you feed him for a day. Teach a man to fish and you feed him and his family for a lifetime. This community has had nothing for so long and today, they will have the beginning of a community garden. They will be able to eat and sell off the excess vegetables to provide for their family. If we are able to do well with this project, the captain might be able to find more funding for us to do this all over the empire."

"It beats killing people, that's for sure. Am I right, Randel?"

He blinked and glanced at Alice before nodding at Oreldo. "You're right."

Oreldo jumped off the back of the truck and dusted off his hands. "It's too bad this community refuses to help us until everything is planted. This project of ours is going to take longer than a day with just us four."

"We can do it. I actually don't mind doing some farm work," Randel said as he carried most of the bags of seeds towards the field.

The field wasn't anything at all like a field meant for farming or gardening. There were giant rocks and weeds everywhere, and Randel half suspected if he shoved his shovel into the ground, the soil wouldn't be soft enough for frail roots to take hold and grow.

"Any problems, Randel?" asked Alice as she walked up beside him.

"Maybe. This field is going to take a lot of work before we can even begin to think about planting any of the seeds we brought."

Alice pursed her lips as she stared out at the field. "We were given this plot of land because it was of no use to our government. It may not be the best, but it's what we have to work with. Let's start by clearing out the rocks."

They worked for a couple hours with Randel by Alice's side. Every so often, he'd glance a peek at her and let a smile cross his face. She looked so serious as she weeded the field. He had made sure she wore gloves so she wouldn't cut her hands.

"LT, Corporal, it's time for lunch," Martis called out.

Randel stood up and wiped the sweat from his brow. They weren't even one fourth of the way through preparing the field for the vegetable seeds. He glanced at Alice's stern expression and her clenched fists.

"What are you thinking about?" he asked as they walked to where Martis and Oreldo were sitting.

"Even if we could clean up this field and plant the seeds by the end of today, it will still take time before those crops are ready to be harvested. These people will need our aid in the coming days with soup kitchens in order to feed them. I feel like sometimes we could be doing more, but we can't."

"You're doing plenty, Lieutenant. You are giving people hope when they had none. You are letting them have some of their dignity back with this garden. I promise, this is more than they've had in a long time and it is because of you."

She turned to Randel and smiled at him. "You're right. As much I want to cut through the rind of a pumpkin with the quick thrust of my sword, I know there are some things that require a delicate touch. I just wish that wasn't the case here."

They ate sandwiches that Stecchin prepared for them on a thin blanket. Oreldo finished his sandwich before licking his fingers clean. "We're never going to get this done without more help. This field is for the community. We should persuade them to help us out."

"That sounds like a fine idea," Alice said as she stared out at the field. "Even if they just watch us work, it would be a good message to send that Section III is there for them."

Oreldo grabbed a few more sandwiches before getting to his feet. "I'd rather have the former than the latter, so I better get to work. Wish me luck."

Martis laid back on the blanket and rested his head on his arms. "I think taking a nap would be the best idea right now before we head back to the field. What do you think, LT?"

"I wouldn't mind waiting for Oreldo to return. I want to see if he can persuade the townspeople to help us." She continued to stare at the field, a thoughtful expression on her face. "That would be nice. But if not, I meant it when I said we would do all the work."

"LT, do you think the townspeople even know how to farm? This field was never meant to be farm land, and there's no farm land around here. What if the vegetables die from lack of experience?"

"I have to believe in our people as I wish them to believe in us. What else can I do but hope?"

A thought occurred to Randel and he got to his feet. Alice glanced at him. "Randel?"

"I need to clear my head and get a head start on weeding." He picked up his tool and an empty bucket. Randel didn't wait for a response and walked to an untouched portion of the field, except for the rocks they carried away. He got to his knees and began weeding. The work was mindless and repetitive, and it allowed Randel to let his mind wander.

His home and heart belonged to Section III and he wanted to prove his worth. He was strong and he could move fast. Randel glanced to where Martis and Alice were napping and his heart warmed at the sight of Alice's sleeping form. She deserved everything she wanted, and what she wanted was to help the people. If Alice could put her heart and soul into Section III, so could he.

His tool hit something hard in the ground and he made a noise of confusion. Randel began digging to uncover the rest of the object. It was a ledger, once Randel got it in his hands and took a good look at it. Besides the cover being coated with dirt, it looked fine. But what was it doing in a field that had been abandoned since before the war? He decided to take it to Alice.

She looked peaceful as she napped and he hated to wake her, but he shook her gently awake. Alice opened her eyes and peered up at Randel. "Is something the matter?"

"I don't know. I found it while I was weeding." He handed the ledger to her. "It looked important."

Alice gave him a curious look before opening the ledger. Her mouth formed an o as she turned the pages. "You actually found this buried in the field?"

"I did."

"We'll have to get this to the captain right away. I doubt this was supposed to have ever surfaced." Alice looked up at Randel and smiled. "You did good."

Randel flushed as he grinned. "Thank you."

"This doesn't excuse us from completing our mission here, but after we plant the seeds, I think it would be a wise decision to take a closer look at this Franklin. I think he's going to regret the things he's done to these people in the name of money." She shifted to wake Martis from his nap. "It's high time we started working on the field. Oreldo should be coming back soon, with or without help."

Randel offered Alice his hand and she took it as she got to her feet. "Thank you, Randel." She paused to stare at the field. "I know most of our work isn't glamorous to other people, but I enjoy this. I enjoy giving back to our people." She glanced at him. "I enjoy working with you, too. You've certainly changed my life." She smiled before walking towards the field.

Randel watched her go as his heart warmed. She had certainly changed his life too, and for the better.


End file.
